The Care Bears and Cousins' Adventures Series
Plot This Care Bears and Cousins Adventures series by CareBearsFamilyWorld is a series of many stories featuring characters from the Care Bears Family TV series and their adventures of Disney and Non-Disney. Join The Care Bears and The Care Bear Cousins as they travel outside Care a Lot and The Forest of Feelings in The Kingdom of Caring and saving the world at the same time. The inhabitants of Kingdom of Caring, each one recognizable by their color, duty, personality and their tummy symbol (their insignias). Their mission is to help everyone on Earth share their feelings with others. The Care Bears inhabitat Care-a-Lot, while the Care Bear Cousins inhabitat the Forest of Feelings. Their ultimate weapon is the "Care Bear Stare" ("Care Bear Cousin Call" for the Care Bear Cousins), in which the collected family members stand together and radiate light from their respective tummy symbols, which combine into a ray of love and good cheer which can bring care and joy into the target's heart. It is initiated by the phrase "Care Bears Countdown!". They apparently know of the benefit concerts performed in Kingdom of Caring. Airdate on YouTube December 8, 2012 - present Theme Song Care Bears Countdown (The Care Bears Family theme) by John Sebastian Lyrics Care Bears Countdown! 4, 3, 2, 1! Who's that comin' from somewhere up in the sky? Moving fast and bright as a firefly! Just when you think the trouble's gonna pounce, Who's gonna be there when it really counts? Do the Care Bears Countdown And send a wish out through the air! Just do the Care Bears Countdown When you need them they'll be there! Don't be afraid when trouble's brewin' in your heart, If you can dream just send a wish out in the dark, And do the Care Bears Countdown 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Characters Care Bears *Tenderheart Bear: Being the leader of the Care Bears, Tenderheart helps everyone show and express their feelings and helps his fellow Care Bears be the most caring they can be. He is brown and his tummy symbol is a big red heart with a pink outline. *Funshine Bear: Funshine loves to play and tells jokes all the time, but sometimes forgets that there are times in life you must be serious. She is yellow with a smiling sun on his tummy. *Cheer Bear: A very happy and perky bear who helps everyone be their happiest and cheer up those who are unhappy. She is pink with a rainbow as her tummy symbol. She wears a ponytail with bangs and wears a yellow jacket with short puffy sleeves and a golden yellow bracelet on her wrist. *Grumpy Bear: Grumpy shows that while it's okay to be grumpy sometimes, it is also silly to let grumpiness go too far. He is the inventor/mechanic for the rest of the family. He is blue and his symbol is a dark raincloud with raindrops shaped like hearts. He is cynical, surly, and rarely happy, hence his name, but he does value his friends and smiles on special occasions. *Wish Bear: She helps make wishes come true, and although they don't always come true, making wishes and working hard to help make them come true is still fun. She is blue-green and her symbol is a yellow smiling shooting star. *Good Luck Bear: He is all about spreading good luck for everyone. He is green and his tummy symbol is a four leaf clover with heart shaped petals. *Love a Lot Bear: A bear who helps spread love and help it along wherever she goes. She is pink and her tummy symbol is two intertwined hearts with yellow and pink outlines. *Friend Bear: A kind and friendly bear who shows what it means to be a good friend, Friend Bear is often partnered up with Secret Bear - as such, she translates her body language and interprets what she says. She is orange with two intertwined smiling flowers on her tummy. *Bedtime Bear: Pretty much lives up to his name. He helps everyone get a good night's sleep and have sweet dreams. He is blue with a sleeping crescent moon on his tummy. *Share Bear: She helps others to learn about sharing the things they have. She shows that, through her symbol, sharing is caring. She is purple and her symbol is a heart-sprinkled milkshake with two straws. *Birthday Bear: He wants everyone to have happy birthdays and loves birthday parties and games. He is golden yellow and his tummy symbol is a cupcake with a candle. *Harmony Bear: She loves peace and helps others overcome differences and show that they are something to be celebrated, not something to keep people apart. Harmony's tummy symbol is 3 joint-together hearts and she is violet. *Secret Bear: Acts as a mime to the other members of the Care Bear Family, Secret Bear is not very talkative; she never speaks and keeps everything a secret, although there sometimes comes a circumstance in which needs to communicate a message to the other bears, in which case he performs a hilarious display of charades and pantomime to get her message across. Of course, this rarely works, and as a result she ends up having to bite the bullet and whisper into another bear's ear what she was trying to say. With only occasional exceptions, she will only tell secrets to her partner, Friend Bear. She is an orange bear and her tummy symbol is a red heart-shaped padlock. *Champ Bear: He loves to play sports and games; baseball is his favorite. He also teaches the value of good sportsmanship. He is tan and his tummy symbol is a gold trophy with a red heart. He wears a red headband and red sports jacket. *Grams Bear: Being the grandmother of all the Care Bear Family, Grams Bear looks after the Kingdom of Caring's two youngest members, Hugs & Tugs. A seasoned "veteran", an excellent storyteller, and a valued mentor for the family, she knows just about all there is about being a Care Bear, and is ready to lend a hand or a patient ear to help anyone in need. She is blue-violet and her tummy symbol is a pink rose with a yellow bow. She also always wears a shawl around her neck. *Baby Hugs Bear: One of the youngest members of the Care Bear Family, she and her brother, Baby Tugs, are looked after by their grandmother, Grams Bear. She often gets into mischief and wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when she grows up. Sweet, curious, and love, she can never go anywhere without being hugged by anyone. Her catchphrase is "Oh, goody, goody, gosh!". She is pink with a smiling Star Buddy inside a pink heart as her tummy symbol. *Baby Tugs Bear: One of the youngest members of the Care Bare Family, Baby Tugs, is a rough and tumble little boy cub who always gets into mischief. Like his sister, Baby Hugs, he too wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when he grows up and is raised by his grandmother, Grams Bear. He is baby blue with a smiling Star Buddy inside a baby blue diaper cloth as his tummy symbol. *Polite & Perfect Panda: Perfect and Polite Panda look after Paradise Valley up above the skies of Care-a-Lot. They always speak in rhyme, finishing each other's sentences and complimenting one another's feelings. Their physical presence keeps the valley warm and tropical among the surrounding snowy mountains. *True Heart Bear: Co-founder of the Kingdom of Caring, True Heart is the founder of the Care Bears. The mother of the Care Bears and the Cousins, True Heart is everything one would expect the first Bear to be: warm, perky, caring and friendly. She is cream colored with a red and purple patch of hair on her head, and her tummy symbol is a multi-colored star radiating from a central heart. Care Bear Cousins *Brave Heart Lion: The self-appointed leader of the Care Bear Cousins and a fearless yet compassionate friend to all. He is brown-orange and his tummy symbol is a red heart with a crown hanging on the right side. His catchphrase is "Charge!". *Proud Heart Cat: The "purr-fectionist" of the Care Bear Family, she reminds up to do our best in everything we do. When she speaks, she tends to meow, purr and screech. She is orange and her tummy symbol is a curved pink star with a red heart inside. *Loyal Heart Dog: A very proper and formal-mannered dog, honest and loyal and true beyond compare. The reason behind his tummy symbol, a heart-shaped medal, is because of his warm personality combined with is faithfulness and his namesake. *Cozy Heart Penguin: The sweetest and warmest of the Cousins, Cozy Heart is a great swimmer and the one most suited to winter conditions. He is lilac and his symbol is a stocking cap resting on the left side of a red heart. He is the only non-mammal in the Care Bear Family. *Bright Heart Raccoon: The smartest of the Cousins, Bright Heart is a walking supercomputer who can solve problems thinking logically, and helps his friends on their toughest dilemmas. He can even see in the dark. He is purple and his tummy symbol is a yellow heart-shaped light bulb. He wears a red and orange baseball cap with a vest and red and white sneakers. *Swift Heart Rabbit: The fastest of the Cousins, reportedly running up to 90 mph to "help others". Sometimes her cockiness and overconfidence get her into trouble, but her quick thinking gets her out of it. She is sky blue and her tummy symbol is a red heart with white wings. Swift Heart happens to be the niece of the White Rabbit from Wonderland. *Gentle Heart Lamb: She is the most softhearted of the Cousins, gentle and shy as her name suggests. When she speaks, she has a bleating voice. She is mint-green and a pink lace-trimmed heart-shaped pillow is her tummy symbol. *Playful Heart Monkey: The most mischievous Cousin anyone can meet; for him, the whole world is a playground. He is orange and a heart with a party horn is his symbol. *Lotsa Heart Elephant: The strongest of the Cousins in physical ability and perseverance, despite having a very weak mind. She is pink and her symbol is a pink heart-stamped weight. Her catchphrase is "And that's the truth" which goes at the end of some of hers or someone else's sentences. Like real elephants, she uses her trunk to trumpet and carry things. *Treat Heart Pig: She knows how to turn any occasion into a holiday. A real sweetheart, she gets along well with everyone she meets, though she has a tendency to over-eat but takes in moderation. She is yellow and her tummy symbol is an ice cream cone, showing her wholehearted devotion to helping others live life to the fullest. She wears a blue hairbow with a denim jacket. *Noble Heart Horse: Co-founder of the Kingdom of Caring, Noble Heart is the founder of the Care Bear Cousins. He is multi-pastel-colored, and his symbol is a multi-colored heart radiating from a central star. Villains *No Heart: Enemy of the Care Bears, No Heart is an evil wizard that wants to make the world uncaring and destroy the Care Bear Family and all of the Kingdom of Caring with his evil spells. He can change forms into any animal and/or object, thanks to the lightning crystal in his magic amulet. According to Beastly, No Heart's birthday is Friday the 13th, and is either 200 or 300 years of age. *Beastly: A pig-like monster who is No Heart's assistant. He flies around in a pedalbike helicopter, usually with Shreeky as his passenger, and often fails in No Heart's plans. *Shreeky: No Heart's niece who wants to follow in his footsteps. She has a magical mirror that she can use to make everything miserable, and if that's not enough, she has a screech that can cause No Heart to change shape. She has purple and teal hair tied in a ponytail. List of Adventures/Episodes #Sleeping Beauty #Dumbo #Beauty and The Beast #The Jungle Book #Mulan #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #The Rescuers #Peter Pan #The Aristocats #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #101 Dalmatians #The Little Mermaid #Hercules #Aladdin #Robin Hood #The Great Mouse Detective #Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs #Bambi #Pinocchio #Cinderella #Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #The Lion King #The Princess and The Frog #Tarzan #Pocahontas #Atlantis #Tangled #Brave #The Black Cauldron #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Lilo and Stitch #Fantasmic #The Prince of Egypt #Thumbelina #The Swan Princess #Peter Pan: Return to Neverland #The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea #Brother Bear #Wreck-it-Ralph #Frozen #Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers #The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain #Enchanted #Balto #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #Big Hero 6 #An American Tail #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Sonic SatAM #Shining Time Station #House of Mouse #The Brave Little Toaster #A Troll in Central Park #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #A Goofy Movie #The Thief and the Cobbler #Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night #Happily Ever After #The Little Engine That Could #Spongebob Squarepants #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 #Turbo (2013) #Open Season #The Land Before Time #Rio #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #My Little Pony: The Movie #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #Cars #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Cars 2 #Planes #Planes 2 #Super Mario Bros. (1993) #Small Soliders #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue #The Brave Little Toaster goes to Mars #The Ant Bully #The Secret of NIMH #The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue #Casper #Babe #Space Jam #Looney Tunes: Back in Action #Rock a Doodle #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie #The LEGO Movie Cast *Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear, Perfect Panda, Surprise Bear *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog *Anna Tricia Swanson - Champ Bear *Lynette Gillis - Bright Heart Raccoon *Linda Ballantyne - Lotsa Heart Elephant, Wish Bear *Alyson Court - Good Luck Bear, Playful Heart Monkey *Jen Tolley - Swift Heart Rabbit, Friend Bear, Proud Heart Cat, Birthday Bear, Baby Tugs Bear *Catherine McGille - Cozy Heart Penguin, Gentle Heart Lamb, Treat Heart Pig, Polite Panda, Baby Hugs Bear *Pauline Rennie - Grams Bear *Tara Strong - Cheer Bear *Susan Roman - Funshine Bear *Patrice Black - Share Bear *Idina Menzel - Love a Lot Bear, True Heart Bear, Secret Bear *Richard Ian Cox - Bedtime Bear *Andrea Libman - Harmony Bear *Pam Hyatt - Noble Heart Horse *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *John Stocker - Beastly *Kathleen Barr - Shreeky Category:CareBearsFamilyWorld Category:The Care Bears and Cousins' Adventures films